


The Married Woman & The Demon: Sebastian Michaelis

by LoverofAnime11



Series: The Married Woman & The Demon [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Car Sex, Cheating, Claiming Bites, F/M, Forbidden Love, Licking, Love Bites, Married Life, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bites, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: You are in an unhappy marriage with a cheating husband who tries to be sneaky about it, a step-daughter who absolutely hates you and fake friends who just like you for your money. However, your husband's butler is obsessed with you and will do anything to take your mind off your husband. Little by little, you're falling out of love with your husband and in love with Sebastian Michaelis.





	1. Shall We?

You sat in your chair by the window, watching as your husband, Alexander Jones, was making out with his mistress in the driveway. This had been going on for 8 months now, with no signs of stopping. His mistress was, to be put bluntly, a slut. She always showed up wearing tight, revealing clothing, wearing shorts so small it was a wonder her cheek-implanted ass didn't burst them open, and wearing shirts that tightly hugged her surgically enhanced breasts so tight it was surprising they didn't rip, too.

She had badly tanned orange skin, and had bleached blonde hair, along with brown eyes that were covered with blue contacts. What you've heard from your ' _spy_ ', your husband's butler Sebastian Michaelis, she was also not the sharpest knife in the set and relied on her surgically altered looks to make it in the world. She was also spoiled, wanting everything and throwing a fit when she didn't get her way. She spoke with a valley girl accent, apparently, and the tone of her voice was supposedly like a knife being dragged down a board. She worked as a stripper and that was apparently how your husband and her met. And she knew that he was married to you, which was the icing on the cake.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a venereal disease."

You didn't even flinch, you knew that voice. Footsteps came closer and a shadow loomed over you, the figure also watching your husband and his slut. "Hello, Sebastian.", you greeted the butler warmly, looking away to cast him a small smile before turning your attention to the window again. Sebastian was your first and only real friend ever since you married Alexander, and so you treated him as such, even though your husband despised it. "Hello to you as well, (Y/N).", the butler chuckled, not looking away from his master and his whore. You stared at him, admiring the way the sun highlighted his features before deciding to ask him a thought that had been on your mind for a while. "Sebastian?", you spoke, a little unsure. "Yes, my lady?", he replied, still staring out the window.

"Where did I go wrong? Did I do something that made him do this?", you asked, looking away from him. You felt Sebastian look at you and you just knew he was wearing a confused expression. "You didn't do anything. Most men tire of being, if you'll pardon the term, chained down. Humans are such difficult creatures to understand.", he told you, crimson eyes watching your body language. You chuckled softly, looking back out the window to see they were still in the driveway, only they were in the back of the slut's car and you knew what was happening due to the car rocking from side to side. "We are, aren't we?", you said, not noticing Sebastian inching over, having received an idea from the shaking of the car.

" ** _Mistress,_** _**would** **you** **care to** **partake in a dance**_ ** _?_** "

"A dance?", you questioned the butler, turning to face him. He nodded. "Yes. A dance.", he confirmed. You grew curious. "What kind of dance?", you asked, tilting your head. Sebastian smirked. He stepped closer, causing you to shrink back. What was he doing? "Why, a dance that has been performed since the beginning of time. A dance that requires two or more, though I would prefer if it were just us two.", he chuckled darkly, leaning to reach your sitting height. Your face paled as you caught on to what he really wanted to do. "I-I'm married, S-Sebastian!", you stuttered, quickly standing up and backing away.

"Oh? But that hasn't stopped Master Alexander, hasn't it?", Sebastian sneered, stepping closer to you before placing his hands on your cheeks. "Shall we dance?", Sebastian purred, pulling you in for a rough kiss. You made a noise of surprise as he licked your bottom lip, wanting in but growling when you denied him access. He let one of his hands travel down to your backside, before squeezing your rump, causing you to squeak. Sebastian slid his tongue inside of your already conquered cavern, claiming the new territory as his own. He moaned into the kiss, pressing into your lips even harder.

You put your hands onto his chest and, with all your might, forcefully pushed him off. Without even thinking properly, you struck him with a blow so hard it could possibly dislocate his jaw, causing his head to swerve to the right, a bright red handprint on the left side of the face. You backed away from him a bit, watching as he slowly turned his head back to you, his left hand cradling his injured cheek. His crimson eyes were wide as he stared at you, shocked and upset. His eyes widened more in surprise as tears slid down your cheeks, looking up at him with hatred and disbelief. The words that came out of your mouth next seemed to break his heart.

" **I thought you were my friend.** "

With that, you turned and ran away.


	2. A Sinful Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've not forgotten what Sebastian has done. But you find yourself wanting to dance...

It had been a few days since the incident and a few days since you've spoke to Sebastian. He'd been trying to talk to you, but you ignored and avoided him, which seemed to please your husband, though you didn't give a shit. You could never forget that Sebastian tried to force himself onto you and Sebastian could never forget that _**he**_ made you cry. Alex had noticed the bright red handprint on Sebastian's face that night during dinner while the butler was serving the plates. The crimson-eyed man had not answered, because you _oh-so graciously_ stated that he must've tried to lure a maid into his bed and she had gotten cross, giving Sebastian a bittersweet look behind a charming smile.

Alex had laughed and assumed it was Amelia, a maid who coincidently quit a few hours after Sebastian had tried to molest you, saying she just couldn't work there anymore. It was evening and you were sitting on the couch in the living room, reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , after hearing one of your 'friends' talking about how sensual it was. You were on the part where Anastasia was signing the contract, biting your lower lip as your cheeks were tinted pink as you read Christian's words to her question of making love, ' _I don't make love._ _I fuck...hard_.'. Now you where reading the part where Christian was explaining that he was a dominant. Reading this, you had an alarming thought.

' ** _I wonder if Sebastian is a dominant._** '

You quickly shook the thought away, your cheeks feeling like fire. You weren't going to be unfaithful, even if Alex did it first. You continued to read but your thoughts drifted back to Sebastian. Subconsciously, when you got to the part were Christian was making love with Anastasia, you imagined yourself and Sebastian in the role of Anastasia and Christian. His long fingers caressing your skin, his large hands, gloved or ungloved, toying with your body, pleasuring you while his soft lips play with yours. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, you're pulled out of your fantasy world but a shrill voice.

"(Y/N)!"

You looked up, mildly surprised to see your stepdaughter, Elizabeth, standing in front of you, hands on her hips and looking angry, a teenage boy standing behind her, ' _stealthily_ ' undressing you with his eyes. Elizabeth was as fake as your husband's whore, her breasts and ass were surgically enhanced and so were her lips. However, she was as skinny as a stick due to her bulimic* nature. She wore tight revealing clothes and had dark chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She also was not the sharpest tool in the shed and heavily relied on her fake looks. She was very promiscuous, bringing home a different boy every day and sometimes every hour. She and her ' _lovers_ ' were not very quiet and you'd usually go to Sebastian to talk or help him with his chores, but you faced the screaming moans, grunts, and curses by listening to music through your earbuds while reading your books.

Elizabeth was also a vegan, refusing to eat anything made with meat or animal products, though she wore fur coats and leather jackets and even carried an alligator skin purse around. She once made a comment to Sebastian, saying ' _I might be vegan, but you have the only meat I'd ever put in my mouth_ ' when you and Alex were in the same room! "Yes?", you asked, your face still a bright red as you marked your place. "I said, get out of here! Rod and I need the living room.", she growled. You sighed and stood up, leaving the living room and heading upstairs to the Master bedroom. Once in there, you closed the door behind you and placed your book on your nightstand.

You stripped from your clothes and bra before changing into your [nightgown](http://cdn.iofferphoto.com/img3/item/567/096/858/o_women-sexy-black-satin-lingerie-babydoll-sleepwear-dres-5d17.jpg), going over to the light switch and turning off the light. You made your way over to your [bed](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-E1-DF-rBVaI1gpuP-AFuphAAtSW9uG3ww147.jpg/4pc-satin-luxury-bedding-sheet-set-black.jpg), getting under the covers while sitting up so you could continue reading your book with help from the glowing moon outside your window. You enjoyed the silence as you read, feeling your face heat up again at the thought of Sebastian taking you just as roughly as Christian was doing to Anastasia. You bit your bottom lip as you felt an intense ache in your core, craving something inside it. You placed the book back on the nightstand and reached underneath your back, your fingers grazing something soft.

You smiled to yourself, pulling it out. You unwrapped the cloth, revealing your prized sex toy. It was all you had nowadays since you wouldn't let Alex sleep with you ever since you found out about the affair, even with a condom on. You laid down after placing the cloth on the nightstand, taking a deep breath as you positioned the fake dick against your sopping pussy, biting your lip as you rubbed it up and down your slit, teasing yourself, not fully giving in to the temptation. Then, finally, you pushed it in, covering your mouth with one hand to stifle the wanton moan at the feeling of it inside you, thrusting it slowly. It felt just like a real man's member, which was delightful. You removed your hand from your mouth, using it to instead mess with your breasts, rubbing and pinching your hardened nipples. You moaned softly, wetting your lips as you panted. You let a name slip loose from your lips, a name you never moaned before.

" _Sebastian~._ "

You felt your face heat up again, in both embarrassment and lust. You usually called Alex's name, as you mostly thought about him despite his betrayal. This time you were thinking about the butler, how his red eyes would stare at you with such desire you usually dismissed as your mind playing tricks, how he ran his gloved hand down your back when he comforted you and how sweet-tasting and warm his soft lips were as he kissed you with such fervor, his tongue in your mouth, sliding sensually against yours, exploring rival territory and claiming it as his own. You breathlessly moaned his name again, your eyes hooded as you thought about how he would feel if he were here, in bed with you. How his cock would feel buried deep within your folds as he thrust back and forth, how his suave voice would sound while talking dirty to you and how his lips would devour you, marking you with bites and leaving a trail of burning kisses in their wake.

You were so distracted that you didn't notice the door crack open, a certain someone wondering why his name was being called. To say he was pleased with what he saw would be an understatement. One of his crimson eyes was spying on you through the slightly opened door, his breathing becoming erratic as his pants grew tight from the whimpering moans of his name tumbling from your lips. He felt dirty spying on you, but deliciously so. Without you noticing, he slipped into the room, a smirk on his face. You were snapped out of your fantasy when you heard the door shut and lock, your eyes snapping open as you sat up, your eyes widening as your face flared up. Sebastian was leaning on the door with one hand behind his back, touching the door and the other on the doorknob, a key between his fingers. He pushed himself off the door with his hand and approached your bed, leaving the key in the knob.

"W-What are y-you doing in here?!", you panicked, slipping the toy out of you, most likely spreading the juices on it onto the sheets. You saw him smirk in the moonlight, his crimson eyes filled with a knowing arrogance. "Why, I should be asking you that.", Sebastian replied, a seductive purr rumbling in his throat. "This is my room!", you snapped, trying to come down from your high. Your heart throbbed as he chuckled, locking his eyes onto yours. "I know that, my lady. However, I meant what are you doing, calling **_my_** name deliciously so?", the butler questioned, causing your face to burn even more. "Y-You heard that?", you asked, gasping as he chuckled once more, coming ever so closer. "Of course. I _always_ can when it's my name being called, _especially_ when it's coming from your sweet lips.", he told you.

You gulped as he stepped more into the moonlight, your eyes going down south only to widen as they spied the tent in his trousers. You quickly looked back up at his face as he chuckled once again, only this time it was more seductive. He approached you, leaning down closer to your face, his breath fanning across it. " _Do you want me~?_ ", he purred, his smirk growing as your face grew hotter. You stammered, your brain scrambling to find a correct answer as his crimson eyes looked deep into yours. Your face grew even hotter as you thought back to the fantasy he walked in on. You then found your answer and knew you wouldn't regret it.

" _Yes~._ "

The words came out in a breathless whisper, your hands cupping his face as you brought your lips to his, giving him a sweet gentle kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist, bring you closer to his body to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue against your lower lip and, this time, you let him in. His tongue rubbed against yours, coaxing it to play. You entwined your tongue with his, initiating a war for dominance. Sebastian won and mapped out your cavern, imprinting every nook and cranny in his brain. His tongue retreated back into his own mouth, brushing against yours once more. With a whine, you let your tongue slide into Sebastian's mouth and he allowed it, letting his tongue lightly stroke yours as you in turn explored his mouth, something Alexander never let you do.

Sebastian groaned low in his throat, sending the vibrations down your body as your tongue claimed his cavern as your territory. With a satisfying ' _pop_ ', the two of you separated, with you breathing air greedily. A saliva trail created a bridge between your lips and, with a swift motion of Sebastian's tongue, broke. Sebastian laid you down on the bed, soon climbing on top of you. His hand reached under the covers and reemerged with your toy, causing your face to light up in embarrassment, as it was still glistening with your juices. "You should learn to take better care of your toy, it can become infested with germs if you don't clean it. Luckily, I knew you had this in your possession, or else you would possibly be fatally ill.", he teased, enjoying the way your face grew brighter.

"However, do know that I took it upon myself to get you another one since the master's whore decided to play with the old one and her germs would have given you an STD."

You felt annoyance riddle your entire being; first she steals your husband and then she steals your toy? You hoped she burned in Hell. You watch as Sebastian places it on the cloth before turning his attention to you. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood, darling, but I had to let you know.", Sebastian chuckled at your glare, before leaning down to your neck, placing open-mouthed kiss along your throat. His mouth latched onto your sweet spot, causing you to moan softly at the sensation of his teeth digging into your sensitive flesh. One of his hands slid under your nightgown, messing with your black-laced panties while his other hand messed with your clothed breasts, the cool silk brushing against your nipples, making you groan as you squirmed. You felt one of his gloved fingers slide up your slit, collecting your juices on the digit, causing you to moan. Sebastian unlatched his mouth from your neck.

"My, you're awfully wet."

A deep chuckle erupted from his chest as he brought his gloved hand to his mouth, licking your juices from his digit. You gasped as his eyes glowed a bright fuchsia, noticing his fangs as well. "Oh, don't give me that look. You said you wanted me, (Y/N). Do you not want me anymore?", he pouted, staring at you as his eyes returned to normal and his fangs returned into regular teeth. You stared back, noticing a hint of sadness in his eyes, as he waited for you to reject him, to scream, to call him a **_monster_**. Yet, you didn't feel scared, only at peace. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another gentle kiss. He kissed back, kneading your hips with his hands, like a cat. Reluctantly, you both pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. You placed a hand on his cheek, noticing that he still had the mark on his face, albeit fading now. You stroked it softly, before giving it a kiss.

"I'm sorry."

Sebastian smiled as his gloved hand covered yours, enjoying your touch. "I forgive you.", he whispered, leaning down to kiss you once more. You reached for his pants, palming his erection through the clothes. He moaned softly, his grip tightening on the sheets of your bed. You unzipped them, pulling his member through the hole. Your eyes widened at his size, he was 8 inches in length and was girthier than a normal cock should be. He was, with no doubt, bigger than Alex, who was smaller than average and the average width. The male pulled away, grinning at you. "Do you like what you see~?", he inquired with a seductive purr, his hands now kneading your breasts. You shakily breathed, looking up at him. "W-What are you?", you questioned, watching with concern as he halted his actions, his grin disappearing.

"I'm a demon, (Y/N)."

You gasped softly, no wonder he was so big! You looked back at his dick, before stroking it. The demon gasped, shuddering softly. "That's why you're huge.", you absentmindedly breathed out, looking back up at Sebastian, who was staring down at you with half-lidded eyes. You felt your panties slide down your legs and watched as the butler threw them so they landed in your small clothes pile. Sebastian moved the blankets so they draped over him, the warmth immediately coming back from the black covers. He leaned down and gave you a quick kiss, before you felt his knees brushing against your hips, his cock rubbing against your eager pussy. "This might hurt a bit, as you are accustomed to Master Alexander's smaller size.", he softly warned you, at which you lightly smiled at, wrapping your arms around his back so your nails could grip his shoulders. "I would like to partake in the dance this time, Sebastian.", you replied. A smirk creeped its way onto his face, his eyes flashing once again.

"I eagerly accept your invitation."

With that, he pushed himself into you and you felt tears well up in your eyes as you dug your fingers into his black tailcoat at the stabbing pain as your walls struggled to stretch to accommodate his massive dick. He really wasn't lying! The demon kept still once he was fully in, waiting for you to give the okay. You panted hotly, your tears warm against your blushing face. Once the pain subsided, you bucked your hips to test the waters, you and Sebastian groaning at the feeling. Taking that as a signal, Sebastian began to thrust slowly, his fingers digging into the under sheets and mattress from their place by your sides. His glowing eyes looked deep into yours, the both of you leaning closer to each other to share a sweet kiss, something Alex never did anymore as he only bedded you for the sex you wouldn't give to him now.

Your tongues tangled together as his thrusts became just a bit rougher, moaning into each others mouths at the feeling. It was almost ironic, that a demon was kinder to you than your husband ever was nowadays. You were brought out of your thoughts by Sebastian thrusting upwards, pulling away from his soft and warm lips to throw your head back and moan. He had hit your g-spot. The demon groaned, leaning down to kiss and suckle at your neck, his pace speeding up as he abused that spot over and over again, enjoying the way your mewls turned into cries of pleasure. However, it ended as you tightened up and came onto his cock, causing the demon to still, trying to register what had happened. You thought he would pulled out and finish himself once he realized you had reached your orgasm.

He slowly slid out with an annoyed huff and you waited for him to fully exit. He did not. Sebastian instead rammed his cock as far as he could into your pussy, causing you to cry out in surprise and pleasure as the tip of his erect member hit the opening of your womb. You moaned, panted and huffed as Sebastian roughly fucked you at an inhuman speed, allowing you to cum more than once. Seemingly frustrated you were the only one getting off, he dug his sharp fangs into your left shoulder. You screamed in pain as something flowed into your bloodstream as fast as the ocean's currents and as hot as lava. The demon growled in satisfaction, continuing to slam into your body with extreme aggression, which you confusedly enjoyed. You came once more crying out 'Sebastian!' and that seemed to set him off. With a few more quick brutal thrusts, he stilled near the opening of your womb, hot and sticky semen filling you up to the brim as he called your name in pure ecstasy.

Panting heavily, you watched as Sebastian's eyes dulled to their familiar crimson and watched his fangs shrink down. He slid his now limp dick out of you, laying down next to you where Alex usually slept. He pulled you closer to his body, tugging the covers close to the both of you to keep mainly you warm. "That was...a-amazing, Sebastian.", you huffed in exhaustion, fatigue settling into your body. The demon held you close like a mother would their child; full of protectiveness and love. "Shhh. Sleep, (Y/N). You'll need your energy.", he whispered, burying his face into your hair as he kissed your head. With that, you drifted off to slumber, but not without hearing him speak as you slowly slipped into dreamland.

" ** _I love you, my gorgeous mate._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bulimia is serious. If you have or know somebody with bulimia, please get help. It's not healthy, and can be fatal.


End file.
